The technology relates to a power feeding apparatus and a power feeding system.
A rush current flows into a device such as a motor and a battery when, for example, a large current is fed to the motor upon its starting, or charging of the battery is started. The occurrence of the rush current may heat the device such as the motor and the battery, and may possibly reduce the device life accordingly. The occurrence of the rush current may also cause a large current to be fed instantaneously to a circuit provided at the periphery of the device such as the motor and the battery, and may possibly lead to a malfunction of an apparatus accordingly. Providing a protection circuit against the rush current increases both design and manufacturing costs as well.
To address those concerns, measures have been proposed that reduce the rush current. For example, a technique disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. H07-336609 causes a resistor to be connected with a circuit only upon the occurrence of the rush current, and otherwise causes the resistor to be disconnected from the circuit. For example, a technique disclosed in JP-A No. 2011-199949 is provided with an inductor that evades the rush current. The inductor is high in resistance to a high-frequency component but is ideally non-resistance to a direct-current component. Use of the inductor is thus advantageous in that a loss is extremely small when the rush current is not generated.